


at the subway station

by mulgogish



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Drabble, Exes, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sad, i made this while crying pls be gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulgogish/pseuds/mulgogish
Summary: Something subtle, but abrupt, settled into him as he turned around. His eyes noticed a familiar figure walking down the stairs. Changbin never thought of seeing him in this place again, after a long time.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 35





	at the subway station

**Author's Note:**

> henlo>< a really short one, i was not supposed to post this at all but i dont know where else to share this with everyone else ><  
> this took more or less 40mins to write so apologies for everything before you read ahshdhdh  
> enjoy! stay safe ♡
> 
> it would be much better if you play [this](https://open.spotify.com/track/56VSMwyB4E3wpjKlLk9kv0?si=VYPTcdDZT6yWY6OTQKC9LA) while reading (optional)

Life is a funny game. It strikes when one least expects, and when you thought everything was fine. It comes back. Changbin never thought it would happen to him. He only came here to visit his mother, and maybe go back to Seoul before midnight. Work is hectic, he almost got no time to help his mother at home after his sister moved to a bigger house with her growing family. The house they bought was farther to their childhood home than the last one. 

Stepping out of the train, Changbin felt the tiredness come seeping into his bones. He spots a vendor just across where he stands, and it looks like he's selling snacks. Minding his own business, he walk towards the vendor and bought a biscuit. 

He scans the place, full of busy people. Normally, he would drive around with his car but he wasn't able to put enough gas in it today. Besides, it's his day off; he doesn't want to spend too much money if he won't use it for long. Finishing the last bit of his cracker, he throws the wrapper and goes to find a vending machine for a refresher. 

Something subtle, but abrupt, settled into him as he turned around. His eyes noticed a familiar figure walking down the stairs. Changbin never thought of seeing him in this place again, after a long time. 

  
It dawns into him that the figure is growing nearer, and it was only a matter of time before he shouts the person's name. "Seungmin-ah!" He yells, good enough to be heard by the man himself and a few passersby. 

  
Seungmin scans the place to look for the person who called his name, and it landed on a particularly unforgettable one. He smiles warmly, giving the other a wave of recognition. Changbin immediately walks to him, stepping into a random person's foot. 

"Apologies." He bows, eyes sparkling and smile wide. As if the woman didn't just glared at his inattentiveness. 

  
When he steps in front of the other, Changbin couldn't help but stare at his face. Seungmin hadn't change a bit. He's still so clean, and proper, and _tall._ He chuckles, dropping his eyes to the man's coat. 

"Still dull as ever, I see." Changbin starts, patting Seungmin's shoulder.

Seungmin replies with a laugh, "Hey! That's not how you greet an old friend!" 

  
Ah, right. 

  
Changbin wouldn't disagree, anyway, they _were_ friends before everything went sideways between the two of them. It was fifteen years ago, there was no need to ponder about that fact. They got together for moreso three years, but people break up don't they? They move on with life, and sometimes if the world was a bit nicer to them, they would still keep in touch. But life isn't always like that. Not to them. Not to Changbin.

  
"You know I was kidding," Changbin says, smiling at Seungmin genuinely before continuing. "How's life, man? Anything great happening?" 

"Well, you know, I set up a few business here and there— bookstore, cafe, pub. Remember? Indecisive." 

Changbin remembers. That's why he couldn't pick a color for their matching sweaters on their second anniversary. It was cute and funny, but it did take them at least forty five minutes before they were able to pick one color: pink. 

"Right, right. Where you headed to?"

Seungmin's smile never fades as he continues to answer all of Changbin's questions. It's welcomed, since they haven't catched up in a while. "Dinner."

"Oh, with whom? Family?" 

"Yeah," Seungmin nods, hands tucked inside his big brown coat. It feels familiar, something he's seen before. But this is a completely new Seungmin. So, it's not the same. "Two kids."

_Oh._

"Oh. You have kids?" Well, certainly, Changbin hasn't been keeping in touch with all his, uh, _friends._ "How old are they?" 

  
"Seungah is three, turning four in two months. She's the oldest." Seungmin's eyes turns into crescent, face so bright and proud. "We also have Minah, she's adorable. Just turned two last week. That's why we're celebrating tonight." 

"Busy?" Changbin tries to be nonchalant about a news he should've known was coming. It's been a long time since they've seen each other. Their lives have changed, times have changed. Sure as hell Seungmin has changed. He repeats this to himself as they continue to talk about the present (and not think about the past).

  
"Yeah. How about you? Anything new?"

Changbin lets out a chuckles, crossing his arms unconsciously. "No, not in a while."

"No, like, someone?" Seungmin pouts, scanning Changbin's face for answers. The older sees Seungmin's expression and nods. 

"Still finding. Whoever they may be." 

Seungmin chuckles, avoiding the sudden glum the mood turned into. He was about to speak when his phone vibrates inside one of his pockets. Changbin eyes Seungmin as the other opens his phone and smiles wide. 

"I gotta go." The younger gives him an apologetic smile, but Changbin waves him off. "You live around here?"

"No, just visiting my mom." 

"Oh, uh. Well, see you again soon." 

"You too." Changbin waves a hand at Seungmin when the man walk towards his station to wait for the train. He gives himself a melancholic smile. 

After all these years, his mind never fails to wander to Seungmin. His voice, his face, his dreams that he once told Changbin when they were in the younger's bed one night. They told each other everything they want to be when they graduate. None of those happened, of course. 

  
When they broke up, they've forgotten how to speak with each other. Changbin never got to be the producer he's always wanted to be. Instead, he became a music professor in one of the most famous art school in the country. Seungmin never got to be a lawyer, he pursued business instead. In Changbin's defense, it might be safer to run a business with a growing family than handle cases day and night that makes you unable to check up on them. 

  
As Seungmin's figure enters the train, Changbin goes to the vending machine to buy a bottled water. He reminisce the past, and thinks, if he was able to meet Seungmin sooner, will it be possible for things to be more different than how it is now?

  
If he told Seungmin that he still thinks about him, will that change anything? If Changbin said, he's never once thought of settling down because Seungmin's all he thinks about, would it be fair? Changbin opens the bottle and drink his thirst away. Life's a funny game, and fate weren't on their side. Maybe someday he can let go of the feelings that had been trapped inside him for a long time. Maybe someday, but definitely not today. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated ♡


End file.
